Benton County, Mississippi
Benton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of 2000, the population is 8,026. Its county seat is Ashland6. Benton county is named for U.S. Senator Thomas Hart Benton. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,058 km² (409 sq mi). 1,054 km² (407 sq mi) of it is land and 5 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.46%) is water. The headwaters of the Wolf River meander and braid their way north and west across northern Benton County from Baker's Pond, the river's source spring (highest origin of continuous flow) in the Holly Springs National Forest approximately 1 mile southwest of where U.S. Highway 72 passes into Tippah County. The Wolf passes into Fayette County between Michigan City (on the Mississippi side) and La Grange. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 72 * U.S. Highway 78 * Mississippi Highway 2 * Mississippi Highway 4 * Mississippi Highway 5 * Mississippi Highway 7 Adjacent Counties *Hardeman County (northeast) *Tippah County (east) *Union County (south) *Marshall County (west) *Fayette County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 8,026 people, 2,999 households, and 2,216 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (20/sq mi). There were 3,456 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 61.72% White, 36.76% Black or African American, 0.59% Native American, 0.05% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.29% from other races, and 0.59% from two or more races. 1.05% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,999 households out of which 33.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.20% were married couples living together, 14.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.10% were non-families. 23.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.12. In the county the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 10.00% from 18 to 24, 25.80% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,149, and the median income for a family was $29,907. Males had a median income of $26,291 versus $19,519 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,212. About 19.20% of families and 23.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.00% of those under age 18 and 24.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities *'Towns' **Ashland **Hickory Flat **Snow Lake Shores *'Unincorporated places' **Canaan **Lamar **Michigan City **Winborn See also *Dry counties Category:Benton County, Mississippi Category:Counties of Mississippi